Vacaciones, aventuras y los merodeadores
by Winter's Fairy
Summary: SECUELA DE "UNA DE TANTAS HISTORIAS DE LOS MERODEADORES" Por fin Lily llega a casa de James... ¿qué es lo que se encuentra ahí? Siguen las aventuras, con humor, y problemas de los merodeadores. DEJEN REVIEWS
1. Llegando a la casa de los Potter

****

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, solo la idea del fic, y ni siquiera cobro por ello. 

****

n/a: Para leer esta secuela, hace falta leer, "Una de tantas historias de los merodeadores"

Contestando a los reviews del último chap de "Una de tantas historias de los merodeadores"

****

Syringen: Gracias!! Aquí tienes el primer chap... A ver que tal!! Lo reescribí al fin... Maldita computadora!!

****

Ruki Evans: Jejeje, tampoco he tardado mucho en sacar la secuela... Espero que te guste!!

****

Loki: POs na, ya estoy aquí otra vez... Pero tendrás que leer los chaps de uno en uno esta vez, no de 15 en 15, jajaja.

****

Ricitos: Vale, ya sé que el final decepcionó, pero he aquí la secuela... Y empiezan ya los problema!!! No aparece todavía mi siri-poh... Pero en los próximos seguro que sí!!

****

Rubia lily posesa: Venga, ya volví.... Y todavía tengo que leer tu fic!! Pero no tengo tiempo :( Cuando pueda, te aseguro que lo leo, eh?

****

Lily4ever: Si, eso puede ser posible... Pero todo depende de si os gusta esta primera secuela... Lo demás....vendrá por sí solo. Gracias!!

****

Fleur: Haber aguantado tus reviews? Lo raro es que me hayas aguantado tú todos esos chaps, jajaja. Aquí tienes el primer chapm y espero que te guste.

****

DEJEN REVIEWS, PLEASE!

CHAP 1- LLEGADA A "CASA" Y COMIENZO DE LOS PROBLEMAS

Lily llegó, ensuciada de hollín, a la casa de los Potter. Se sacudió, y cuando se levantó del suelo, llegó James por la misma chimenea por donde ella había salido. 

La chica miró a todos los lados, observando cada detalle de esa estancia de la casa que debía de ser el cuarto de estar. Era muy amplia, no tanto como la casa de los Evans, pero se aproximaba. Se notaba que era de una familia adinerada, pues estaba las paredes estaban llenas de cuadros magníficos, había alfombras de piel en el suelo, y en el techo colgaban grandes lámparas tipo araña.

James, a su lado, sólo pronunció:

-Bienvenida a tu nueva casa.

Ella le sonrió, y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Iban a darse un beso, cuando apareció la señora Potter por la chimenea, y les interrumpió.

-Ejem... Ehm... James, querido... ¿por qué no le enseñas a Lilian su habitación? Y preparaos, tenéis que estar presentables para la cena. Hoy llega tu padre de viaje, con unos invitados. 

-Está bien, mamá. Venga, Lily, vámonos. 

Lily notó que en la frase dicha por su novio había algún deje de frialdad y antipatía, pero prefirió no preguntar. En cambio, James supo que Lily lo había notado, así que le explicó mientras la llevaba a su habitación:

-No es que me lleve mal con mi padre, Lil. Pero es que me utiliza a mí para cumplir sus sueños. Él ha sido auror, y ahora está trabajando en el ministerio, en el departamento de asuntos internacionales. Antes yo hacía cualquier cosa con tal de llamar su atención, siempre sacaba buenas notas en el colegio primario, por ejemplo. Pero el no decía nada. Probé todo lo contrario, y sí. Sólo me hablaba para regañarme y mirarme de una manera severa. Lleva trabajando en ese departamento unos 10 años. Los aurores, por la edad, dejan de trabajar jóvenes. Bueno, él quiere que siga su camino, ha escogido la carrera de auror por mí, ha escogido mi forma de vida... Y seguramente ya estará planeando el resto de mi futuro. 

-James... No sé que decir... Nunca pensé que tu vida fuera así...

-Lo sé Lily...

Sin darse cuenta, se habían quedado quietos en la habitación que posteriormente sería de la pelirroja. Ésta observó: era una simple habitación de invitados, pero bien decorada, se notaba que tenían buen gusto en esa casa. Se dirigió en el escritorio, donde vio un album de fotos, y un cuaderno de notas... Pero lo dejó de lado para hablar con James.

-Lily, arréglate bien para esta noche...tenemos que causar buena impresión a los invitados...

-Claro, James, como tu digas...

-Una cosa...¿por qué no te pones el vestido que te regalé en fin de año?

-Siiii!! Estará genial!! Gracias, Jem!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

El día lo pasó Lily en su habitación, deshaciendo las maletas. No tenía ganas de salir, estaba muy nerviosa. Mientras, James, tenía una conversación interesante con su madre:

-James, querido... ¿por qué no me dijiste que conocías a la hija de Emily Lengère? (Me lo inventé :P)

-No lo sabía, mamá... No sabía que tú conociste a los padres de Lily. Pero te tengo que decir una cosa... 

-Dime, querido...

-Lily y yo... Buenos.. Somos... Somos novios, mamá. 

-Oh, eso! Jajaja, James, yo ya lo sabía...

-¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Acaso fue Sirius, verdad?

-No, James, no hizo falta que Sirius me lo dijera... Se te ve a ti más feliz, jovial, y alegre... Y es cuando ella está a tu lado...

James se sonrojó ante el comentario de su madre. Y éste le tuvo que contar todas sus aventuras en su quinto año, dejándola sorprendida por cada hecho que contaba...

-Se ve que estáis hechos el uno para el otro, hijo. Pero todavía queda un problema...

-¿Voldemort? Oh, mamá, pero eso todavía no...

-No me refiero a él, James. Me refiero a ella. Y tú sabes a quien me refiero. 

En ese momento, se dio cuenta a quien se refería su madre. Y palideció solo de pensarlo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lily estaba impaciente. Mientras se arreglaba, le temblaba el pulso. Aunque en realidad no había razón de ello. Alguien tocó la puerta. Y Lily se asombró de quien era:

-Lilian...

-Llámeme Lily, señora Potter.

-Tú tampoco debes llamarme así, llámame Grace. 

-Está bien, Grace.

-Mira, he venido para darte algo... Toma

Lily desenvolvió el paquete que le dio Grace, y se encontró con una pequeña caja. A abrió, y lo que resultó fue un anillo. 

-Mira Lily... Esté anillo lo compramos tu madre y yo en una joyería de Hogsmeade. Las dos lo queríamos, pero como no teníamos el dinero suficiente para comprarlo por separado, lo compartimos.

-Entonces usted debe quedárselo...

-Déjame terminar, por favor... Al principio nos peleábamos por él. Pero Emily me lo terminó regalando, con la condición de que la primera hija que nazca, sea de quien sea, será suyo. Entonces, te corresponde a ti. 

-Pero yo...

-No, Lily. Es tuyo... Supongo que no habrás leído el cuaderno que te dejé y las fotos... Es mejor que lo veas mañana. Venga, vamos a bajar para la cena. Por cierto, con ese vestido estás preciosa.

-Gracias... Me lo regaló James en año nuevo. 

Oh, se nota que tiene un gusto estupendo. Y vosotros haceis buena pareja, de verdad. ¿Bajamos? 

-Vale. 

James esperaba al pie de las escaleras, y se maravilló al ver lo deslumbrante que Lily estaba esa noche. En verdad había acertado al regalarle el vestido verde, era un sencillo traje de noche, de finos tirantes que se ataban al cuello; El cabello suelto, le caía sobre los hombros, era una cascada de fuego furioso avivado por el viento. 

Y cuando llegó al pie de las escaleras, James le besó caballerosamente la mano derecha (escena tipo titanic, jejeje)

-Las mujeres de mi vida... Me harán el favor de acompañarme?

-Por supuesto, caballero.

Todavía no habían llegado, pero llegó el momento. James, Grace y Lily se encontraban enfrente de la puerta, para darles la bienvenida. Primero entró un hombre. Lily dedujo que ese era Harold Potter, porque era muy parecido a James. Dtrás había unas cuantas personas, pero Lily no distinguía a nadie.

-Ya estoy en casa, familia!!!

-Bienvenido, querido!!

-¿Y tú James, no me vas a dar la bienvenida?

-Bienvenido, Padre.

-Oh, que frívolo... Si te portas mal, no te daré tu regalo...

-Ejem.. Querido, mira, esta es Lily Evans

-Ah, la hija de Emily!! Si, te pareces mucho a ella... Pero los ojos son los de tu padre...

-Gracias, señor

-Llámame Harold, jovencita! A ti no te traje ningún regalo, Lily, no sabía que ya estarías aquí.

-No pasa nada, señ...Harold

-James, a ti si que te traigo regalos! Pero uno te va a gustar más que otros. Venga!! Entra ya, que te espera!! 

Un torbellino de colores recorrió la habitación, hasta llegar a James. Cuando Lily lo vio, no se lo podía creer. Era una chica, de su misma edad, la que se estaba agarrando a James.Y éste estaba lívido. Una chica, con el cabello castaño claro, casi llegando a rubio, por lo que se pudo fijar, los ojos eran de color miel. Era muy delgada... Lo que Lily definiría como una chica Hufflepuf. Vestía un traje, muy ajustado, y demasiado corto, en opinión de todos. 

-James! Amor! Por fin nos volvemos a encontrar. 

Al oír estás palabras, fue la pelirroja la que se puso pálida. James intentó sacársela de encima, pero no pudo. Aunque segundos mas tarde, la chica se descolgó de James, y miró alrededor.

-Grace! Encantada de volver a verte...

-Mphf... Lo mismo digo -lo dijo, a su pesar-

-Yo soy Lilian... ¿Y tú eres?

-Me llamo Cindy- lo dijo con una risa tonta, como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, esperando una reacción de la pelirroja-

Esta seguía sin comprender.

-Cindy, la novia y prometida de James. 

Ahí fue cuando la pelirroja enfureció, pero no dijo nada. Cuando por fin Cindy vio la reacción, sonrió de forma maquiavélica. Lily salió corriendo, no sabía a donde, pero temía no poder controlar su ira. Grace sailó detrás de ella. Pero James solo miraba con ojos furiosos a todo el mundo.

-Padre! ¿cómo te atreves? 

-Ya lo hemos hablado hijo. En cuanto te gradúes en Hogwarts te casarás con Cindy. Y no hay peros que valgan. Es un contrato mágico entre su padre y yo. Y así se hará. 

-Si!! Estoy ansiosa por que llegue el día!! 

-Cállate Cindy!!!!!! Tú no eres ni serás nunca mi novia!! En cuanto a ti, padre... No te lo perdonaré. Tú no sabes nada de mi vida. Tú dices que quieres lo mejor para mí, pero lo que estás haciendo es lo mejor para ti!!! Tu dices que me conoces, pero no es así!!

-Claro que te conozco, hijo, como a la palma de mi mano.

-Si me conocieras, sabrías que este año ha sido el mejor de mi vida, sabrías que he encontrado al amor de mi vida, a la chica de mis sueños, que he estado a punto de morir a manos de Voldemort. ¿pero lo sabes? No!

-Por Merlín, James. Sólo tienes quince años!! ¿Cómo estás tan seguro que la fulana esa no va tras tu fortuna?

James empezó a acumular la ira. Estaba lloviendo, y había muchos truenos. James tenía la cabeza agachada, mirando al suelo. Pero cuando la levantó, los presentes se asustaron de tal mirada de odio y furia que lanzaba. Pero su voz sonaba de lo más calmada, a pesar de que el tiempo indicara lo contrario. 

-Padre... Sé que es el amor de mi vida... Ella ha estado a punto de morir por mí como yo por ella. No sabes las cosas que hemos pasado juntos y tu ya la clasificas como fulana. TE ODIO

Dicho esto, salió corriendo a buscar a Lily. Estaba lloviendo y no era por él, así que dedujo que Lily tenía ligado a sus emociones el tempus climes, y estaba llorando. 

Mientras, Grace también buscaba a Lily. Y la encontró, sentada al pie de un árbol, empapada. Pero distinguía, a pesar de la lluvia, las saladas lágrimas que recorría su rostro. 

-Lily... Sabes que esto es un malentendido, no?

-Si... Yo confío en James... Pero según oí, es un contrato mágico... Y los contratos mágicos no se pueden romper. 

-Lo solucionaremos, querida... Cindy no me gusta nada para James. Es muy frívola, calculadora, y superficial...

-Lo sé... 

-Según me ha dicho James, tú has sido la que le ha enseñado los poderes especiales

-Si, y que?

-Pues que deberíais seguir entrenando todo el verano. 

-Pero no podemos hacer magia fuera del colegio...

-ya, pero creo que tú puedes hacer magia sin varita, no? Son los núcleos de las varitas, lo que están registrados en el ministerio. Así, le puedes enseñar a James. 

-Si, es verdad...

-Lily... Ese gato tan raro te está mirando.

Lily miró a donde señalaba Grace... 

-Yarven!!! Mayris!!

Fue hasta donde estaban ellos, y los abrazó. Después de volver a Hogwarts, habían desaparecido, pero no se preocupó mucho porque sabía que volverían.

-Lily...mira, James viene a hablar contigo. 

Entonces, Grace se fue alejando, mirando a aquellos dos jovencitos que hablaban sentado a los pies de un árbol. Suspiró. Esperaba que todo les saliera bien, pero sabía que al día siguiente los problemas comenzarían de nuevo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

N/A: Como os prometí, ya está la secuela!! Pero el título no me gusta... Si quereis que lo cambie, sugeridme otro titulo porfa. **Espero vuestros reviews!!**

****

Winter's Fairy

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana


	2. Conversaciones y una visita

****

Disclaimer; Nada de esto me pertenece, es todo de Rowling, la que asesina de forma absurda a sus personajes.

Lamister: Mi primer review de este fic! Gracias Bueno, los demás saldrán poco a poco... Lo estoy preparando! Ya lo verás, he vuelto y con mil ideas!

****

Maxie-chan: Siento haber tardado, grax por el review! Aquí las cosas ya están mejor!

****

Syringen: Jajaja, cada cosa a su tiempo, y lo del contrato va para largo... Pero descubrirán una manera de solucionarlo o se casará James con Cindy? Jajaja, soy muy mala, lo sé. Gracias por el rev!

****

Lily4ever: Gracias por el r/r! Me he quedado bloqueada algún tiempo, pero ya estoy aquí otra vez, después de 20 días!

****

Ricitos: Bueno, aquí están todas las conversaciones que dijiste, aparición de un nuevo personajillo, pero menos romanticismo, aunque ya se van arreglando las cosas... Asias por el rev!

****

steffy potter: No lo se, creo que seguiré con este titulo, ya me he acostumbrado... Pero de todos modos, gracias!! ^___^

****

Lily posesa: Después de un montón de tiempo, he logrado escribir algo! Solo me falta tener tiempo para leer tu fic...

****

Fleur: James siempre es tierno!!! Jajaja, pero también Sirius es adorable!! *__* Jajaja, gracias!

****

Prongsaddicted: Bueno, claro que pienso seguirlo! Gracias por el R/R (Y James es mío también!!!)

****

Isa: Bueno, no he podido hablar mucho ahora por el msn, porque estoy un poco ocupada... A ver si más adelante puedo!! Jajaja, grax por el review!

****

Pao Bloom: Actualizo hoy, por si vas a tu otra casa y me puedes dejar r/r! Jajaja, no mentira, ha sido casualidad! Gracias por ayudarme estos días! ¿O han sido semanas?

****

Argie: Si, es verdad que soy un poco cruel con los finales... Y te explico, esta es la secuela de mi otro fic, que se titula "Una de tantas historias de los merodeadores", tiene 26 caps, y muchas aventuras! Si n lo encuentras, vete a mi profile, que ahí estará, junto con todas las historias que hhe escrito.

****

Loki: Hola! Si, es verdad, hace muxo tiempo... Pero bueno. A ver, te explico: Yarven es el gato que le regaló Remus a Lily en Navidad! (A ver si te estás atenta cuando lees, que eso salió en el fic anterior!)

****

Kary radcliffe: Bueno, a mi al principio tampoco me cayó bien... Pero ya va cambiando... Es que tiene que haber algún malo en el fic, no? Jejeje, gracias por el rev!

****

Capítulo II- Conversaciones y visitas

Lily se encontraba sentada debajo del árbol. Había corrido a abrazar a Yarven, y ahora lo tenía en sus brazos, acariciando su hermoso pelaje. James se acercó, y se sentó junto a ella. Se quedaron e silencio durante largo rato, tenían tanto que decir y tan poco...

-Lily...

-Lo sé, James.

-¿El qué? 

-Que es un contrato mágico.

-¿Y sabes que yo sólo te amo a ti?

-Si... Me lo has demostrado muchas veces.

-¿Confías en mí?

-Te confiaría mi vida.

-¿Sabes que sufrirás?

-Lo sé. Pero merecerá la pena.

-Sólo si estás a mi lado. Y lo conseguiremos. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mientras Grace llegó de nuevo a la mansión de los Potter, en donde se encontraban cenando ya. En el extremo de la mesa estaba sentado Harold. Lo sitios de al lado estaban vacíos, supuestamente era para la esposa y el primogénito. Y al lado de donde se debería sentar James estaba Cindy, masticando algo de lechuga.

-Harold, "querido"... ¿podemos hablar?

-¿No ves que estoy comiendo, Grace?

-¿Y tú no crees que los asuntos que conciernen a tu hijo son importantes?

-Está bien... 

Cindy se levantó también, dispuesta a acompañarles, pero Grace hizo un gesto severo que hizo que se quedara en su sitio. 

-Harold... ¿por qué lo has hecho?

-¿Hacer el qué?

-Traer a esa... A Cindy a esta casa. 

-Grace, por el hecho de que tú no te llevaras bien con su madre, James no tiene porque llevarse mal con Cindy...

-Tanto Cindy como su madre son personas materialistas, frívolas y que estoy segura de que van tras el dinero de James

-Bueno, pero ella lo administrará de la forma correcta...

-Claro, lo gastará todo en ropa y compras para beneficio personal! 

-Bueno... Pero según tú, es de tal palo, tal astilla. ¿conoces acaso a los padres de la tipa esa de la que supuestamente se ha enamorado?

-Si, por supuesto

-¿Y...?

-Ven conmigo.

Grace arrastró a Harold al jardín y se escondieron donde podían escuchar la conversación de Lily y James:

-Pero será muy difícil...

-Lo sé, pero es algo que podremos superar juntos, James.

-Pero...

-¿Me quieres, James?

-Si, te amo más que a nada

-Entonces podremos superarlo, sólo tienes que creer en eso.

-¿Pero por qué mi padre te insulta sin conocerte?? Es lo que me pone furioso, cree que todo lo que piensa es la verdad y que tiene razón en todo, pero no es así!!

.Él sólo quiere lo mejor para ti, James

-¿cómo puedes decir eso? Si te ha llamado fulana!!

-Bueno, no me conoce... Además, si ella cree que Cindy es la apropiada... Sus motivos tendrá

-Pero yo te quiero a ti, Lily

-Y yo a ti... Y tú lo sabes.

Se quedaron unos instantes en silencio, y ahí fue cuando James se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí el kneazle, con el jobberknoll en la cabeza.

-Yarven! Mayris!

-Si... Han venido ahora... No sé como. Me siento culpable de que me olvidase de él...

-Pero ha vuelto... ¿vamos a casa?

-Si...

Se cogieron de la mano y fueron caminando despacio. Harold y Grace se quedaron en su escondite. La mujer tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, viendo como su hijo se alejaba con su novia. Sin embargo, el hombre tenía la mirada perdida, en el vacío de su jardín.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lily y James llegaron a la casa. Y allí se encontraba Cindy, sola. Giró la cabeza y al ver a James se lanzó hacia él, como el depredador a su presa. éste lo consiguió esquivar, con el resultado de que Cindy se quedó tirada sobre el suelo. En ese momento, llegaron los padres de James, y Harold se quedó mirando a Cindy, en el suelo. 

-Esto... Cindy... Será mejor que te lleve a casa

-¿Qué?? Pero dijiste que podía quedarme hoy a dormir aquí!!

-Ya, pero es que han cambiado algunas cosas y creo que es mejor que te lleve ahora.

-Bueno... -dijo arrastrando las palabras- pero volveré pronto, no??

Nadie respondió

-Chicos, vosotros podéis cenar algo, e iros a dormir.

-Vale padre.

~~~~~~~ 

Lily abrió los ojos. Observó el elegante dosel de su cama, extrañada, pero enseguida recordó dónde estaba. Se levantó, descorrió las cortinas y abrió la ventana. Una brisa matutina acarició su cara. Respiró hondo, "un nuevo día empieza", se dijo a sí misma, y se fue al baño a asearse. 

Cuando salió, todavía era temprano, y se fijó en el cuaderno que le dejó Grace el día anterior. 

Estaba muy desgastado, pero se había conservado muy bien a través de los años. Lo abrió, y en la primera página, había escrito alguien: "Emy y Gracie en Hogwarts!!" y debajo del título, una fotografía de dos jovencitas de unos 14 años: una pelirroja, con unos ojos almendrados de color castaño, y la otra era una chica con cabello castaño y muy largo, hasta la cintura, delgada y muy alta. Las dos vestían el uniforme: una falda gris hasta las rodillas, camisa blanca, pero con la corbata distintiva de Gryffindor, de color dorado y rojo. Encima llevaban la túnica, sencilla y negra, aunque con los bordes de color oro. Iban abrazadas por el hombro y riéndose, felices. Entonces, vio la inscripción al pie de la página: Grace y Emily, Amigas para siempre.

Pasó otra página, y el título era: INTRODUCCIÓN, y comenzó a leer: (Lo que está escrito por Grace está en cursiva, y lo que está escrito por Emily, en cursiva y negrita)

__

" Hola a todos... Somos Grace McDouglas y Emily Lengère... Y este es nuestro cuaderno de Hogwarts. Nos conocemos desde hace poco, pero somos muy amigas, y lo seremos para siempre. Hemos acordado que este cuaderno lo daremos a las próximas generaciones de... Nuestros hijos?? (Todavía no sabemos con quien nos vamos a casar y tener hijos) **Tú si, seguro que te casarás con Potter. **Cállate, Emy! **Qué? Es verdad! ** Bueno, a lo que iba... Compartimos este diario, porque no tenemos secretos, conocemos todo de la otra, y...**que si alguien de Hogwarts que no seamos nosotras, le echaré una maldición!!!!**

Firmado: Grace McDouglas y **Emily Lengère**"

Debajo había otra foto, en la que Emily estaba sacando la lengua, y luego se reía.

Miró el reloj, y vio que ya era hora del desayuno. Entonces salió del cuarto y bajó al comedor, donde ya estaban sentada en la mesa Grace, y una elfina, servía las tostadas.

-Ya vale, Kigy...

-Si, mi ama

-Buenos días Lily! ¿Dormiste bien?

-Si, Grace... ¿James no se ha levantado todavía?

-En este momento están hablando James con su padre, cariño. Tú no te preocupes, vale? Ya veremos como se soluciona todo esto.

Lily le dio las gracias, y esbozo una sonrisa. Y empezaron a desayunar...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

-¿Me llamaste, padre?

-James, hijo... Llámame papá, por favor...

-mmm... papá, que querías?

-Pues.. Te he llamado... Verás...

-Vete directo al asunto, por favor, tengo hambre

-Quería pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer... Se que no tenía que haber insultado a tu novia, sin ni siquiera conocerla...

-Es Lily, papá.

-Lo sé. Os vi ayer en el jardín. En verdad estoy muy arrepentido de lo que dije, pero compréndeme, es un contrato mágico, y es muy difícil, por no decir imposible, romperlo.

-¿Para eso me has llamado? Para decirme que no tengo ninguna esperanza junto a Lily?

-No, claro que no. Pero quiero que entiendas que tendrás que trabajar mucho para encontrar alguna forma de romper el contrato, y no tienes seguridad de encontrarlo. 

-Pero es lo que quiero.

-Entonces está todo bien. Vamos a desayunar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Antes del mediodía, alguien llamó a la puerta. James y Lily estaban en una de las salas, practicando magia. Preferían practicar fuera, pero en el jardín el ministerio si que podía detectar que practicaban magia. Así que debían estar dentro de la casa, donde una barrera los protegía. Grace había salido, a visitar a algunas personas, y Harold se fue a trabajar. Fue la elfina Kigy quien abrió entonces:

-Señorito Sirius!!!!

-Hola Kigy!! Cuanto tiempo pequeña elfina!!

Después de todos los años en los que Sirius fue a casa de James, Kigy se encariñó mucho con él, más que con su amo James. Era como si los hubiera criado a los dos, pero quería mucho a Sirius, era su nana, a pesar de que no lo era. Y Sirius también sentía debilidad por la pequeña elfina, que siempre, desde pequeño, hacía sus platos preferidos cada vez que iba a esa casa. Entonces le regalaba una simple flor, que Kigy se emocionaba y empezaba a saltar de alegría. 

-Toma Kigy! 

Era un precioso gladiolo, de color blanco, que era más largo que la elfina. Ésta saltó y lo cogió de las dos manos. En ese momento entraba la señora Potter, y vio la rara escena.

-Oh Kigy, que bonita flor te ha traído Sirius esta vez!!

-Si, querida ama!! Kigy está feliz!!!

-Jajaja, me alegro Kigy... ¿por qué no vas a preparar esos batidos que le gustan tanto a este muchacho?

-Claro que sí, ama!! Kig los pensaba hacer igualmente ama!!!

Y con un "plop", desapareció. Sirius todavía estaba riendo, quería mucho a esa elfina, que tanto le había malcriado.

-Bueno Sirius, supongo que vienes a ver a James y a Lily, no? 

-Si, a eso y a traerle a Kigy su flor de mi bienvenida!

-Es increíble como te ha cogido cariño esa elfina..

-Claro! Es mi nana! 

-Jaja, vale, vale... La parejita feliz están entablando una dura batalla ahora mismo

-O_ô ein?

-Están entrenando en duelo sin varita.

-ah!!! Bueno, voy a verlos!! Espero que me inviteis a comer! Tengo una propuesta para vosotros y quiero que se celebre!

-¿Acaso estás pidiendo una invitación? ¿Tú? Si tú siempre te has auto invitado, Sirius...

-Me ofende, señora Potter - dijo con voz madura- Yo siempre espero a la invitación

-Si... Bueno, querido señorito Black, me tengo que ir a ocuparme de mis asuntos...

-Bien, bella dama, la espero en la comida.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Venga, James, no te dejes vencer solo porque soy una chica... Tú tienes más poder!!!

-Si.... Pero... Yo.. Estoy... Cansado... Y ... No... Puedo.. Mas...

-Vamos, Potter, eres un debilucho! 

James se giró, y vio a su mejor amigo en la puerta

-Black! ¿quién te dejó entrar aquí?

-Bah, es como mi casa... Y tú lo sabes. Lily, preciosa! No saludas a tu hermanito-cuñadito Sirius?

-Eh, si, hola

-Bah, otra igual... Que sepais que tengo una propuesta para vosotros, si quereis saberla, venida al comedor!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

N/A: He aquí el segundo capítulo. No hay tantos problemas como en el primero, pero... ¿cuál será la propuesta de Sirius? Para cualquier cosa, dejen r/r!

Winter's Fairy

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana


	3. Una nueva aventura

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a Rowling.

****

Ricitos: como siempre, tú ahí! Gracias por esperar tanto tiempo (que remedio, no?) Y bueno, comienzan las aventuras!

****

Lily posesa: Gracias!! Bueno, te dejé review en tu historia, y cuando tenga tiempo, volveré a pasarme por ahí, okis? Jejeje, ale, lo dicho, gracias!

****

Syringen: Amiga! Bueno, lo de la propuesta ya se ve en este chap... Y respecto a lo del contrato, ahora hay más cosas importantes que pensar en ese estúpido contrato!

****

Lily4ever: No, no fueron 20 días, fue un mes entero. Pero ahora ya hay muchas ideas en mi cabeza y se demostrará en futuros chaps. Espero que te guste, y muchas gracias!!

****

Xio: Gracias por el review! Lo siento por tardar tanto, pero hay cosas que necesitab modificar de este fic, y ya verás, espero que te siga gustando!! 

****

Pao Bloom: Gracias amiga por soportarme, a mí y a mis fics! Gracias! Ya verás... Muchas sorpresas.

****

steffy potter: Gracias a ti también, por esperar un mes hasta que actualicé. Una boda?? No corras tanto, que queda mucho fic por delante, jejeje! Gracias!

****

Prongsaddicted: Presiento que queda poco para que lea tu fic. Lo siento, pero ya ves que no tengo tiempo en actualizar, pues para leer un fic con muchos chaps... Pero lo haré! Seguro que merecerá la pena!

****

Aly: Si, ya lo continúo... Y lo siento por tardar! Pero espero que te guste!!

****

Clau: Muchas gracias por leerlos! Bueno, intentaré actualizar lo más rápido posible, te prometo que lo intentaré. Pero tengo muchos más fics que esperan ser actualizados!

****

Vanesa Salazar: Gracias a ti también, siempre dejando review! Y me alegro de caerle bien a tu compu! ^^ De verdad que el de "Supe que te amaba" te hizo llorar? Oh! Que halago! Gracias! Gracias por leerlo! Y el siguiente que actualizaré lo más probable que sea ese, y muy pronto, ya verás. Me has dado mucho ánimos para seguir escribiendo con unas simples palabras! Gracias!

****

Chap III: Una nueva aventura...

Lo señores Potter se encontraban en el estudio, Harold leía tranquilamente el periódico mientras Grace tejía unos calcetines:

-que extraño...

-¿el qué, querido?

-Todos estos sucesos anormales en las playas... Los mares se están desbordando y en general toda la naturaleza se está volviendo loca...

-¿Tiene que ver algo las...?

-No creo, querida,, siempre nos han prestado ayuda... Justo ahora no puede ser.

Llegó Kigy a la habitación, y les anunció la comida...

Todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, comiendo tan tranquilamente. Y esta vez, Kigy se encontraba de pie, al lado de la silla de su señorito Sirius. Estaba mal visto en un elfo, pero los señores Potter hacían excepciones cuando venía a comer Sirius. Kigy sabía que estaba mal, pero luego sin que nadie lo supiera, se autocastigaba... Ella lo único que quería era a Sirius.

-Todo estaba riquísimo, Kigy!

-Si, señorito Sirius! Kigy preparó estos platos especialmente para el señorito!!

-Gracias, kigy! ¿Y por qué no vas ahora a por esos batidos que tanto me gustan? 

-Claro, señorito Sirius, kigy vendrá con los batidos!

Una vez se marchó Kigy, Sirius se levantó, con una copa en la mano

-Bueno, lo que quería proponeros... Era simplemente una excursión esta noche!!

-¿una excursión?¿A dónde?

-A la playa muggle!!

-Pero... Sirius... ¿no has visto las noticias?

-Claro que sí, Harold, pero quiero enseñaros algo a todos!!

-¿Tanta importancia tiene, Sirius?

-Si, Lily... Mucha importancia

~~~~~~~

Esa noche, todos se dirigieron a la playa. Estaba totalmente vacía. El mar, antes apacible y concorde con las fases de la luna, ahora estaba furios, chocaba salvajemente contra las rocas, salpicando la blanca espuma por todas partes. 

Observaron este panorama con inquietud; todo esto indicaba que algo iba mal.

Sirius les llevó hasta una cueva. Iban en fila india por la estrechez del lugar... Notaron que una pequeña corriente de agua venía desde dentro de la cueva. Lily, que iba detrás de Sirius fue la primera en ver lo que Black les quería mostrar: era el ser mas bello que Lily jamás había visto. Inconsciente, en el duro suelo de la cueva, la luna iluminaba su rostro, el rostro más inocente de todos los seres... Místico y hermoso a la vez... Era un joven, de la edad de nuestros amigos... Tenía el torso desnudo, y Lily observó su bien formado cuerpo y esos fuertes brazos.... Su cabello, húmedo sería de un color rubio, lo que a la luz de la luna parecía de plata... Y sus piernas, metidas en el pequeño manantial que nacía justo en el centro del claro... Un momento!. ¿Piernas?? Lily observó con mucha más atención: no... Era una cola de pez!!!

-Un ensín! - exclamó la señora Potter cuando lo vio-

-¿un qué? Preguntó James-

-Un sireno de mar- empezó a explicar el señor Potter- Existen diferentes clases de Sirenas... Las de los ríos se llaman Ondinas, y los machos son los Wallanos. En cambio las del mar se llaman Nereidas, y Ensines los sirenos. Se dice que cuando los sirenos no tienen poderes, y por tanto no pueden ejercer su trabajo, las aguas se descontrolan y empezará el caos... El comienzo del fin del mundo... Justo como está pasando

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras Harold narraba eso... Nadie sabía que decir, y en ese instante, el ensín se despertó, mirando a cada uno de ellos con desconfianza, aunque pareció tranquilizarse al ver a Sirius.

-Sirius!! ¿quiénes son estos humanos??

-Son amigos, Nirkon.. Ellos nos ayudarán

-¿En qué tenemos que ayudar, Sirius?

-Explícaselo tú, Nirkon.

Nirkon se sentó en una de las rocas, y empezó a relatar, lo que fue su historia:

-Veréis; Soy un ensín, como ya sabéis. Pero no cualquiera. Soy el hijo del futuro rey de los ensines, es decir el nieto del rey, del ensín mas poderoso, y el más temido, que junto con el rey de los wallanos, dirigen todo el agua del mundo. 

Los ensines y las nereidas, al casarnos, intercambiamos los poderes, como lazo matrimonial. Yo me enamoré de Carlile, una de las más bellas nereidas. Estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, pero muchas nereidas, me dijeron que tuviera cuidado con Carlile, que era maligna. Yo estaba enamorado, y no hice caso a esas nereidas, entre ellas mi nana, Marwey, que me aconsejaba que me alejara lo mas que pudiera de Carlile. 

Decían que una profecía rondaba entorno a nuestras especie, y se cumpliría conmigo.

Llegó el día de nuestra boda. -en ese momento, Nirkon suspiró- el día de la boda, se acumulan todos los poderes, todos lo que puedes llegar a tener, es decir, en mí se acumularían por unos instantes el poder de toda mi familia. Aunque mi padre seguía con sus poderes, la acumulación es mucho mas fuerte. En la boda, las hembras son las primeras en recibir los poderes... Y... -la voz de Nirkon se quebró, pero cogió aire y continuó- Y Carlile, cuando tuvo mis poderes, se marchó riéndose a carcajadas, gritando que era la más poderosa...

Un incómodo silencio se formó en la cueva. Nadie sabía que decir. Hasta que Lil se atrevió a preguntar:

-Y...¿qué debes hacer para recuperarlos?

-Como os dije, había una profecía de por medio. Esta decía: _"Un ser de las profundidades tomará algo que no le corresponde, y si alguna vez el momento llega, el mundo se desatará, y perderá su equilibrio. Solo el afectado podrá recuperar sus posesiones con la ayuda de unos cuantos jóvenes con corazón de león, dispuestos a sacrificar todo. Recorrerán fantásticos lugares, para recuperar, una por una, cada esencia de la naturaleza, el origen del mundo. Y deberán hacerlo lo más rápido posible.... Porque a las 4 lunas, el mundo se extinguirá consumido por el poder del ser..." _

Perón atentamente lo dicho, y parecía que todos se pusieron a pensar. Entonces, el señor Potter habló:

-¿Y? ¿A qué esperáis?

-Ese es el espíritu, harold!

-Sirius! ¿Cómo dices eso?

-¿Lily no lo ves? A nosotros también nos concierne! Corazón de león... Esos somos nosotros, los gryffindor!!

-Si... Puede que tengas razón...

-Claro que la tengo! Nos ayudaremos unos a otros! Vacaciones!! Aventuras!! Merodeadores!! Está hecho a medida!!!

Lily aceptó, y todos enseguida miraron a James. Éste se dio cuenta y miró con cara de indiferencia:

-¿por qué me miráis a mí? Yo estaba de acuerdo desde el principio!!

-Entonces... ¿cuál es el primer destino?

Nirkon habló:

-Un lugar donde hay mucha vegetación. Tendremos que conseguir la esencia del viento... Dicen que está vigilado por un ser extraño, y mágico... El lugar son unos bosques... Llamados los bosques del esplendor.

-¿Qué forma tiene la esencia?

-Puede tener la forma más bella o lo más horrible que hayas visto, pero en cuanto lo encontremos, sabrás que es eso lo que buscamos. La esencia de cada elemento se encuentra en el lugar más insospechado... Eso recordadlo siempre. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Al día siguiente, de acuerdo con los señores Potter, se fueron en tren nuestros tres amigos. ¿El destino? De momento no lo sabían, se guiaban por su instinto. Nirkon hacía su propio camino a través del agua, pero sabría donde estarían Lily, James y Sirius. 

Hasta que llegaron a una playa de Inglaterra. Una bahía escondida, lo suficiente para alejar a los muggles. Una pequeña embarcación, esperaba amarrada. Se montaron, y con un atardecer de fondo, empezaron a remar. Se dirigían al Ocaso... Y tendrían que tener cuidado... Cuando se hiciera de noche, no podrían distinguir los claro de luna... Pequeñas trampas en medio del mar... Pero mortales. Sin embargo, allí estaban. Les esperaban las aventuras...

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

N/A: Después de tanto tiempo!! Si, ya sé que en este chap no hay nada de romance, y bueno, ya habrá tiempo! Empiezan las aventuras! Para cualquier cosa, dejen reviews!


	4. Las cosas se complican

> Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter pertenece a Rowlingo
> 
> N/A: Siento tardar, en serio, este capítulo es más largo de lo normal, no sé si os gustará, pero pronto las cosas mejorarán. En cuanto a los demás fics, estoy en ello a la hora de actualizarlos.
> 
> Ricitos: Bueno, gracias, a mí también me gusta mucho el sireno... Jejeje. No, en serio, pues sí, ya va tomando forma, aunque en ese capítulo se dedica más a James y a Lily... A ver que te parece.
> 
> Syringen: Si, una aventura nueva, y las cosas se complican antes de empezar, jeje. Gracias por el review, y lo siento por tardar.
> 
> Jarlaxe-Bregan: Un poco deprimente este capítulo, pero no sé, simplemente salió así. No me voy a poner a discutir ahora contigo sobre lo de la inspiración y todo eso... Ya discutiremos luego, jeje
> 
> Lily4ever: Gracias, y si, puede que me haya quedado bien lo del sireno... Hay que experimentar con nuevas cosas.
> 
> Fleur: Muchas gracias!! Si, es verdad, a mí me encantó la frase esa de Aventuras! Merodeadores! Etc.. Jeje. Gracias por seguir dejando reviews, de verdad, y no te preocupes que ya no voy a tardar tanto (aunque siempre sigo lo mismo, esta vez, creo que es de verdad)
> 
> Lily posesa: No sé si te gustará el chap... Si, movidito si es, y triste, pero ya lo lees, y me dejas review después, va? Besis!!
> 
> Lily Granger Potter: Me halaga eso que dijiste que te he servido como inspiración para continuar tu fic... Y no te preocupes, que cuando pueda, me paso y lo leo, ¿Vale? Aunque no lo hayas pedido, yo sé que lo haré. Gracias por el review!
> 
> Pao Bloom: A ver cuando actualizas tú que me estoy quedando sin uñas por tu culpa!! ññ Jajaja, bueno, espero que te guste este chap, yo actualizaré más pronto de ahora en adelante, y no te preocupes, que ya pondré más romance en todo esto.
> 
> Steffy Potter: ¿Yo? ¿Gran escritora? Ojala, pero muchas gracias por decirlo! Y también por decir que nunca te cansarás de leer mis fics. Esperoq ue te guste este chap, ok? Cuidate!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Capítulo IV: Las cosas se complican
> 
> Después de remar unas cuantas horas, los chicos acabaron agotados. No tenían la intención de usar la magia, pero sabían que en algunos momentos la necesitarían. Mientras descansaban agotados, en medio del mar, Lily miraba un mapa. De repente, escucharon un ruido a lo lejos...
> 
> -Un ferry!! -Gritó Lily-
> 
> -¿Un qué? -preguntaron al unísono los dos amigos-
> 
> -Un barco! Seguro que es el del Eurotúnel! Preparaos! Vamos a colarnos! Todavía está muy lejos si queremos llegar hoy a Calais!
> 
> -Bueno... Está bien; ¿Algún plan?
> 
> -Si! Levitar!
> 
> -pero yo eso no puedo hacerlo, Lil.
> 
> -Claro que sí, Sirius, si una vez lo conseguiste... Si no, entre James y yo te cogemos
> 
> -Oye... Tampoco peso tanto, chica! Con que lo haga James solo basta
> 
> A pesar de estas pequeñas diferencias de opinión, lograron levitar hasta el barco. No había demasiada gente en la cubierta, y de todas formas, en el ferry solo estarían unos 20 minutos, a la velocidad que iban. Mientras, se escondieron en los botes salvavidas, seguros de que ahí no los encontrarían.
> 
> Pasado el tiempo, por fin llegaron a Calais, en Francia, y ya, bastante cansados, buscaron una pensión o un hostal en donde pudieran instalarse esa noche. Por desgracia, la región estaba en época verano, y estaba todo lleno. Así que, cuando encontraron una pradera, cerca de una carretera al lado de la playa y de un bosque, se asentaron, y Lily hizo aparecer una tienda de campaña.
> 
> -Venga!! Adentro los dos!
> 
> Entraron los tres, y vieron lo espacioso que era, parecía un piso, con dos habitaciones, baño y cocina, y sala de estar. Era bonito y estaba muy bien decorado. Cada uno escogió su habitación y colocaron sus cosas, que tampoco eran muchas. Después se reunieron en la sala de estar, y entre los tres, cocinaron algo... Suponemos que algo que se pudiera comer, al fin y al cabo. Una vez acabados, todos tenían sueño, y necesitaban descansar para el día siguiente, así que se fueron pronto a la cama. James dormiría con Sirius, y Lily sola. Pero cuando los dos chicos parecían estar profundamente dormidos, Lily salió de la tienda. Había algo que la inquietaba, que no estaba en su lugar, y no sabía que era. Era muy tarde, sobre las 3 de la mañana, había dormido poco pero no tenía más sueño. Todavía era de noche, y salió con un camisón bastante corto.
> 
> Fue hasta la playa, y se sentó en la parte de la arena mojada. Le gustaba ver al luna, que en ese momento era llena. Pensaba en Remus, que estaría pasando solo su maldición. Ojala estuviera con é, se dijo a sí misma. En ese momento, Nirkon salió del agua, y vio a la pelirroja. Se situó a su lado, y empezaron a hablar.
> 
> -Hola, joven Lily
> 
> -Hola Nirkon.
> 
> -¿En qué piensas?
> 
> -En Remsie
> 
> -¿Remus? El hombre lobo?
> 
> -Si. ¿Cómo lo sabes?
> 
> -Sirius me contaba cosas de cuando iba al colegio. Hablando de lobos, ten cuidado, hoy es luna llena, y mi instinto me dice que hay algunos lobos cerca... No sé si hombres lobo.
> 
> -Está bien, Nirkon. ¿A dónde nos dirigiremos mañana?
> 
> -He sentido otra esencia más cerca. Un lugar que vosotros llamáis... Amberes. Ahí se encuentra una esencia mágica muy poderosa...
> 
> -Pero eso está en Bélgica...
> 
> -Si. Os llevará unos cuantos días, depende del transporte en el que vayáis. Pero si queréis, es fácil por aquí conseguir algún traslador.
> 
> -Gracias, Nirkon. Con tu permiso, me voy ya.
> 
> -Ten cuidado, joven Lily.
> 
> Lily fue por el bosque para llegar antes, pero la misma sensación de que algo no iba bien la perseguía. Tuvo un escalofrío. Alguien había detrás suya. No era una persona.
> 
> Se convirtió en su forma de animago, una yegua de pelaje castaño rojizo muy hermoso. Se dio la vuelta para encarar al espía, y lo que vio fue un gran lobo de ojos dorados. Era Remus!¿Qué hacía allí? No le dio tiempo a pensar, porque el lobo se lanzó a por ella, pero con un placaje lo derribó, y éste chocó contra un árbol y se quedó inconsciente. La luna todavía seguía allí, redonda y blanca, pero unos rayos de sol empezaban a asomar por el horizonte. Lily se transformó, de nuevo, y se llevó al lobo a la tienda.
> 
> Allí le curó al herida que le había hecho en la cabeza, no era un corte muy profundo. Le sentó en el sofá, y se quedó ahí mirándole. Poco a poco, se volvió a transformar en humano, con lo cual quedó desnudo en el sofá. Menos mal que Lily lo había tapado con una manta, a pesar del calor, porque había previsto eso. Todavía estaba mirándole, como la primera vez que lo vio dormido en la biblioteca. Estaba tan distinto... Ahora tenía el rostro muy demacrado, y no sólo era por la luna llena. También se le veía mucho más débil.
> 
> Poco a poco abrió los ojos, y vio a su amiga Lily, tan radiante como la última vez que la vio, pero con cara de preocupación. Estaba en camisón, y él con una manta encima. No recordaba casi nada... Sólo que estaba en la casa de su padre de Francia, y su padre se fue de viaje, le dejaría solo unos meses... y se transformó, pero no supo dónde...
> 
> -Lily!!
> 
> -Buenos días James
> 
> -¿Cómo que buenos días? ¿Qué haces con un tipo desnudo en el sofá?
> 
> James no había visto que el tipo era Remus. Estaba tan pálido que no le reconocía por la espalda. Tampoco éste te dio la vuelta.
> 
> -James... No es lo que parece... Lo encontré esta madrugada... En el bosque...
> 
> -¿Y qué haces tú en el bosque de madrugada?
> 
> Lily empezaba a estar furiosa
> 
> -¿Y por qué te tengo que explicarte todo eso?
> 
> -¡Por que soy tu novio!
> 
> -Si! ¡¡Y él es mi amigo!!
> 
> -¿Y se puede saber desde cuando? ¡Si lo acabas de conocer!
> 
> -James cálmate...
> 
> -¡Remus, tú no te metas en esto! Esto... ¿Remus?
> 
> -Si, James. Lily me encontró esta mañana.
> 
> -Ah entonces... Lo siento Lily
> 
> -Disculpas aceptadas.
> 
> Entonces, la joven sonrió y le fue a dar un beso. En esto que Sirius salió de la habitación.
> 
> -Remus amigo!! Ya estamos casi todos para la aventura!!
> 
> -¿Aventura? ¿Qué aventura?
> 
> Mientras desayunaban, Lily le contó a Remus el inicio de lo que sería la aventura, y se puso al día en cuanto a todo.
> 
> -Ah! Entonces me apunto!
> 
> -Así se habla Remus!! El problema es cómo vamos a ir a Amberes.
> 
> -¿Qué os parece a caballo?
> 
> -¿Qué? ¡ni hablar!
> 
> -¿Por qué Lily?
> 
> -Cómo te sentirías si digo que por qué no vamos a Amberes en ciervo??
> 
> -¡Eso sería una crueldad!
> 
> -¿Entonces?
> 
> -¡¡Pero los caballos fueron creados para eso!!
> 
> -Si tú lo dices... Vosotros vais a caballo y yo a ciervo-dijo esto mirando a James-
> 
> James tragó saliva, y dijo:
> 
> -Eh... ¿Y qué os parece en tren?
> 
> -¿Por qué no? Pero tendríamos que ir primero a Lille y coger allí el tren.
> 
> -¿Y como vamos a Lille?
> 
> -¡En caballo!
> 
> -¿Qué te he dicho, James?
> 
> -¿Dije en caballo? Me refería a un coche...
> 
> -Bien, James... Sabes que no debes llevarme la contraria...
> 
> -Si, lil-Marie... uu
> 
> Cuando desayunaron, desmontaron la tienda, y fueron a la carretera para hacer autostop. Se pusieron James y Sirius, y Remus y Lily se pusieron a esperar, porque estaban cansados. No paró ningún coche.
> 
> -Demasiado patético-suspiró Lily- Esto tiene que hacerlo una chica para que salga bien. Típico.
> 
> -Lily, no seas feminista-le contestó remus- Ellos están haciendo todo lo que pueden
> 
> -Si, y observa que no sirve para nada
> 
> -En realidad tienes razón.
> 
> -Sé que la tengo, Remus.
> 
> -¿Y qué vas a hacer? Salir allí y parar tú un coche?
> 
> -Si.
> 
> Dicho y hecho, Lily no se hizo esperar y en cuanto fue al borde de la carretera, un coche paró enseguida. Mientras Lily murmuraba por lo bajo sobre la sociedad machista de la actualidad, los demás pasaron al coche tan contentos.
> 
> Ya en el coche, hablaron con el conductor de algunas cosas sin importancia, y por fin llegaron a Lille. Fueron directamente a la estación, y miraron los horarios. Sacaron los billetes para ir hasta Amberes. El tren salía a las cuatro de la tarde y todavía era mediodía. La chica de la taquilla que les vendió los billetes, una chica de pelo largo, castaño y rizado, y unos ojos de un color gris, aparte de cuerpo de modelo, tipo Hufflepuff, les sonrió y les dijo:
> 
> -Yo acabo mi turno ahora. Si queréis, me acompañáis a comer y os puedo enseñar la ciudad-dijo esto parpadeando excesivamente y poniendo una sonrisa tonta a los chicos, sobre todo a James-
> 
> -Muchas gracias, esto...¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó James-
> 
> -Lorraine... Tú puedes llamarme Lorie.
> 
> -Ah, Lorraine. Mira, estos son Sirius, Remus y Lily.
> 
> -Su novia
> 
> -Eso, mi novia-dijo cogiéndola de la cintura
> 
> -Ah -fue lo único que dijo, pero sin darle importancia-
> 
> Esperaron a que Lorraine saliera de su puesto, y mientras iban caminando, ella entre Sirius y James a los que tenía agarrados del brazo, y detrás, Remus y Lily. Lile iba murmurando de nuevo acerca de la sociedad machista y de las chicas descerebradas que solo iban a por chicos guapos. Remus rió.
> 
> -¿Qué pasa Remus?
> 
> -Es divertido verte celosa
> 
> -¿Yo? ¿Celosa? ¿De esa?
> 
> -Si
> 
> -Ni en tus sueños.
> 
> -Si, no recordaba que eras demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo.
> 
> -Si, soy orgullosa, ¿y qué? No tiene nada de malo!
> 
> -Ya. Celosa y orgullosa.
> 
> -James es mi novio. Ella no va a quitármelo.
> 
> -¿Y ahora también insegura? Nunca lo has sido, Lily
> 
> -No soy insegura. Podría librarme de ella con un solo movimiento de mi mano, y lo digo literalmente, Remus.
> 
> -Lo sé. Pero no creí que pudieses llegar a matar a alguien por unos celos.
> 
> -¿Quién ha dicho de matar?
> 
> -A veces eres tan calculadora que me asustas, Lily.
> 
> -Lo sé -sonrió- y me encanta.
> 
> Sirius estaba cansado de oír a Lorraine hablar acerca de la gente que se encontraba en las taquillas vendiendo, así que se fue a hablar con Remus y Lily, dejando a James solo. Tampoco a éste parecía encontrarle, parecía que escuchaba con gran interés a Lorraine. El caso es que cada vez Lily estaba más rabiosa, pero no admitiría sus celos. Sirius y Remus se volvieron a reír.
> 
> -¿Y a vosotros que os pasa?
> 
> -¿A nosotros? Nada, pelirroja. ¿A ti te pasa algo Remus?
> 
> -No -contestó negando con la cabeza-
> 
> -¡¡Pero si es que solo hay que verlos!! James un poco más y necesita un cubo para recoger toda la baba que se le está cayendo por esa chica. ¡Típico!
> 
> -Ey, pelirroja, sin alterarse.
> 
> Se sentaron en los bancos de una plaza, y James fue con Lorraine a comprar perritos calientes para todos. Parecía que se llevaba muy bien con la chica. Mientras estaban en el puesto esperando la cola, hablaban y reían animadamente, bajo la mirada inquisidora de Lily, que los divisaba desde el banco de la plaza. En un momento dado, los dos se reían, y ella se lanzó y le dio un beso en los labios. Lily estaba que no podía con su furia, y Sirius y Remus la agarraban de los brazos. Hubo unos segundos en los que se tranquilizó, y empezó a hablar para sí misma.
> 
> -Vamos a ver, Lily, tranquilízate, tú no eres así y ni siquiera James la ha correspondido... Respira hondo y relájate...
> 
> Remus y Sirius se miraban como si se hubiese vuelto loca, y en parte tenían un poco de miedo por lo que pudiera pasar. Pero parecía que Lily se había controlado bien. Y de repente se puso a reír a carcajadas como una loca. Sirius y Remus ya la tenían pánico...
> 
> -Lily, ¿qué...?
> 
> -Es que me parecen tan patéticos, Remus. Fíjate, seguro que si ahora vienen con toda la comida, y me encuentra James morreándome con el primer tío que pase, estaría tan embobado por la Lorraine esa que no se daría cuenta de nada. Míralos ya vienen.
> 
> Sirius y Remus sonrieron
> 
> -Lily
> 
> -¿Qué?
> 
> -¿Y si lo probamos?
> 
> -¿Qué?¿El qué?
> 
> De repente, Lily se encontró con los labios de Sirius pegados a su boca, y su lengua dentro de ella. Lily quedó sorprendida, y James... Pues se quedó... Como si se acabase de despertar, con una mirada de extrañeza. Remus, se acercó a Sirius, y le apartó de repente:
> 
> -¿Se puede saber qué haces, Sirius?
> 
> -Yo creía que.. Yo..
> 
> -¡No! ¡¡Tenía que ser yo!!
> 
> Y enseguida el mismo espectáculo de antes se volvió a repetir con la excepción de que era Remus, y no Sirius el que besaba a Lily. La pobre Lily acabó mareada de tanto beso, pero después los tres se miraron y volvieron a reír.
> 
> -¡¡¡Jajajaja, muy bueno Remus!!!
> 
> -Un placer servir a la señorita Lilian -dijo guiñando un ojo-
> 
> -¡¡Sirius, la próxima vez lávate los dientes antes!! ¡Tengo ahora el sabor del desayuno!
> 
> -No me digas que no te gustó, pelirroja... ¿eh?
> 
> -Ejem, ejem
> 
> -Ah, hola James
> 
> -Chicos, ¿me podéis explicar...?
> 
> -¿El qué si se puede saber?
> 
> -¿Cómo que el qué, Lily? Tú deberías saberlo
> 
> -Mira James, estoy harta de tu ignorancia masculina, y de tu insensibilidad respecto a mí. ¿Es que yo no cuento para nada? ¿Es qué me lo merezco? ¿Qué es lo que he hecho, James? ¡¡Dimelo!! -La pelirroja sollozó todas esas palabras, y salió corriendo, no sin antes coger a Sirius de la mano, y sacar la lengua pícaramente a Remus acompañado de un guiño, para después salir corriendo sin dirección alguna-
> 
> James fue a buscarla, pero parecía que algo le cogía del brazo. Era Lorraine.
> 
> -Oh, vamos James, te enseñaré la ciudad.
> 
> -Pero Lorie...
> 
> -Nada de peros. ¡No ha pasado nada! Luego se arreglará. Vamos a seguir con nuestro camino y la encontrarás después en la estación, suplicándote. Seguro.
> 
> -Uhm, está bien. Vamos
> 
> Remus se quedó solo en la plaza, sin saber que hacer. No debería dejar solo a James con Lorraine, pero se sentiría desplazado. Además, ya se habían alejado, y tampoco encontraba en ninguna parte a Sirius y Lily. Así que cogió uno de los perritos calientes que dejó James, y empezó a comer.
> 
> Faltaban 10 minutos para las cuatro. Lily, Sirius y Remus estaban en ya en la estación, esperando a James, que llegó del brazo de Lorraine. Ésta, no se acercó a saludarles, sino que se despidió de James, y luego se fue.
> 
> -¿Y bien?
> 
> -¿Y bien qué, James?
> 
> -Estoy esperando tu disculpa Lily.
> 
> -¿Mi disculpa? ¿Y se puede saber por qué?
> 
> -¿Cómo qué? Por el espectáculo que montaste en la plaza, Lily.
> 
> -Si esperas mis disculpas vas listo, James. Claro tenía que haberlo visto venir. A mi no me pueden besar, cosa que por cierto YO NO he sido responsable de los actos de los demás, mientras que a ti, te viene una francesita estúpida y si que te puede dar todos los morreos que tú quieras, y yo me tengo que quedar mientras tan ancha como si no hubiese visto nada.
> 
> -Lorie tenía razón.
> 
> -¡Claro! ¡Lorie tenía razón, Lorie tiene toda la razón!
> 
> -Si. Lorie dijo que estarías celosa cuando volviese.
> 
> -¿Qué esperabas James? ¿Que mientras tú estás con esa yo vaya celebrando que estés ligando delante de mis narices?
> 
> -No, pero...
> 
> -James, ¡admítelo! Sigues siendo el James de antes
> 
> -Claro que no. Yo te quiero a ti.
> 
> -Últimamente no lo estás demostrando mucho, y yo me siento mal
> 
> -No me lo has dicho
> 
> -Una se espera que los demás se den cuenta. Estoy empezando a creer que no debo esperarme nada de ti... No creí eso nunca... Pero... ¿realmente has cambiado, James?
> 
> -Si. Y por ti, Lily...
> 
> -Demuéstralo.
> 
> El silbato del tren sonó, y los cuatro se metieron dentro. Lily estaba triste, James confuso, y Sirius y Remus no podían hacer nada.
> 
> -Oye James...
> 
> -¿Qué quieres, Sirius?
> 
> -Lo de los besos fue culpa nuestra, James, no tienes porque culpar a Lily de nada
> 
> -Lo sé.
> 
> -¿Entonces cuál es el problema?
> 
> -Que tengo muchas dudas
> 
> -¿Respecto a qué?
> 
> -Respecto a Lily
> 
> -Sabes que la amas.
> 
> -¿Pero es lo mejor para ella? ¿Soy lo más correcto para ella? Estar conmigo es fácil, no digo que no la quiera, pero a veces tendremos que elegir entre lo fácil y lo correcto amigo.
> 
> -Es increíble que esas palabras salgan de ti, James. No puedo creer que hagas esto.
> 
> -No voy a romper con ella, Sirius. Eso lo tengo claro. La amo tanto que no puedo, pero estoy confuso.
> 
> -No te entiendo.
> 
> -Lorraine me ha abierto los ojos
> 
> -¿Qué te ha hecho, James?
> 
> -Nada. Sólo me ha hecho ver que no será el último obstáculo de nuestra relación. Habrá muchas más y peores, y por eso tengo tanta inseguridad... De que pase algo. De que la pase algo a ella.
> 
> -Pero empieza antes arreglando las cosas con ella.
> 
> -Tienes razón.
> 
> * * *
> 
> James fue a buscar a Lily. Estaba al final del tren, en el pequeño "balcón" que hay al final de los trenes. Estaba mirando el paisaje que dejaba atrás... Y estaba llorando. Lo fácil y lo correcto, había escuchado alguna vez. Para ella, lo fácil sería tirarse del tren y acabar con todo de una vez... Si ya no tenía a James... ¿Qué sentido tenía todo esto?
> 
> * * *
> 
> N/A: Triste, lo sé... Ahora que ha vuelto mi inspiración, supongo que las cosas irán a mejor, no os preocupéis!! Pronto volveré! **Para cualquier cosa, dejad reviews**
> 
> Winter's Fairy
> 
> Miembro de la Orden Siriusana


End file.
